Define: Friendship
by Miyavilurver
Summary: Just friends would knock on your front door. Best friends walk right in and say I'm home.


Disclaimer: A Quote of a Quote from a Quote inspired me to write this. And no, I don't own Naruto either. Alas.

Notes: _Just_ friends just don't do some of these things, i do quite think it passes the boundaries of just best friends too, heh

Read on!

* * *

_**Just friends never ask for food.**_

"You're dismissed. We have a mission tomorrow morning, don't be late!"

A poof later had a miffed Sakura muttering about 'late sensei's' and 'bad examples' as she left the training grounds, with little to no goodbyes.

"Sasuke!" an arm draped around his shoulders "Buy me some ramen!" was Naruto's loud demand as he dragged him off to the ramen stand.

"Buy your own food, you moron." he muttered as he detangled himself from the other's hold.

"Sasuukkeeee~" he whined, arms that were previously not around his waist tightened as a face snuggled into his neck.

"please?" the voice of a small, kicked puppy whined at him as a face rubbed against the juncture of his collarbone.

"f-fine, just stop that. They're staring at us again."

_**Just friends call your parents Mr. and Mrs.**_

"Well, Sasuke's mum and dad, the bastard's doing fine-" he got elbowed for that "-just being his usual ice cold prissy self, but that's okay, he usually get out of that with a few drinks, not much of a talker but he _can_ be very vocal- oi! What was that for!" he complained as he rubbed the forming bump on his head, a small smug smirk hidden as he watched his teammate's face display different shades of red, both in embarrassment and anger.

_**Just friends bail you out of jail and tell you what you did was wrong.**_

"Mou, I thought the old hag was kidding when she said she'd put me in jail." Naruto complained, an indignant pout painted on his face as he adjusted the uncomfortable skirt he was wearing.

"You total moron," was Sasuke's sulky grumble, though his eyes did seemed to drift up and down as he examined his blonde.

"Bastard! I told you not to call me that!" the fluster in his voice was not concealed as he watched his teammate stand up and approach him.

"Hn," was his only response; he seemed more concentrated on the task at hand.

"Well, it was worth it. That was pretty fun, wasn't it?" he whispered conspiratorially, an excited glimmer in his voice as his hand tangled with the dark locks.

"Hn," a small smirk graced the Uchiha's face as he imagined what the Godaime will do when she realizes what she just did.

At the Hokage Tower, the clock chimed, signaling it was ten at night. She had been furious to find her surrogate little brother and the Uchiha doing- doing _that _on her desk! Dressed up as a girl! She knew she shouldn't have let him go off with Jiraiya those three years. It seemed they were going at it like rabbits in the most unusual of places! What's next? Handcuffs and a cell?

_**Just friends never see you cry.**_

He burrowed his head deeper into Naruto's chunnin vest, the harsh rain drenching them as they knelt in front of his clan's grave. He didn't care that Itachi was dead, he didn't care anymore. A desperate choked sob escaped his throat as he fisted his hand on the other's shoulder, blonde hair mingled with black as their lips connected, bodies so close it would be mistaken for one. He felt a big hollow space in his heart and it _hurt. _He didn't want to feel this way anymore.

_**Just friends borrow your stuff for a few days, then give it back.**_

"Give it baaaaack!" exclaimed the blonde as he tried to reach for his scroll, only to have it be raised higher, and out of his reach. He dammed his vertically challenged body.

"I'm still studying it, I'll give it back later." said the ebony-haired nin, his eyes filled with amusement as he watched his teammate struggle.

"Yeah? That's what you said last time, when I told you to give back the one from the ero-sennin!" referring to the incident two months ago, involving lots of water, a knocked out pervert and his infamous sexy no jutsu. Sasuke forbid him to expose his body again after that incident. Stupid possessive little- hey! now did he thought about it, did he ever give back that scroll?

"This one's from obaa-chan! And she'll kill me if I don't study it for the Hokage-test-thing."

He knew, and it's not as if he needed to know the information on the scroll; he just liked to see him squirming, he wondered how many times he could bargain to give him this scroll to be on top.

_**Just friends know few things about you.**_

"Really?" he drawled out, in that sardonically silky voice of his. "I think I could write a book on your antics only," he told him, bopping the book he had been reading on that yellow mop his teammate called hair. "with direct quotes."

Naruto stared, unaware of his pouting mouth as he realized he was losing his argument.

"Yeah? I could say the same about you!" he paused. "Though you don't really say much." he half-grumbled. "Unless you count moans, pants, and screams?" he continued lewdly, a mischievous spark in his deep-blue eyes. Sasuke replied him with another bonk from his book before stalking off, leaving boisterous laughter to chase after him.

_**Just friends will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing.**_

Naruto pouted. He really saw no point to this, he was used to it and it was damaging the other's reputation. He didn't have to hang out with him publicly out of pity or for whatever plan the other was making. His pout became a full-hearted glare. Really, he was fine with it, Sasuke was being an idiot. After overcoming the reaction from his return from the Sound, he shouldn't be risking hatred just to be with him.

"Tch," he muttered before glancing up at his scowling teammate.

"What?" he asked defensively at the stare he got back.

"Hn, idiot, I'm doing this because I want to." He said before returning to glare at anyone who dared linger their glances at them.

_**Just friends would knock on your front door.**_

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" he shouted as he stepped out of his bathroom clad only in a towel that was wrapped around his waist. He had found his obsidian eyed teammate sprawled across his couch as he waited for him to get ready for the party.

"Che," he muttered as he headed over his room oblivious to the water dripping over his glistening body and the heated stare he was receiving.

They had been late for the party.

_**Just friends will take your drink away when they think you've had enough.**_

"Asshole, you went drinking _again_?" He had just gotten back from a B-classed mission. The guys usually have drinking nights when most of them were in the village; Sasuke had gotten more social over the years so the lucky bastard actually went to the gatherings.

Said black-haired nin staggered as he entered the blonde's apartment, the bottle of sake never leaving his hand as he entered the kitchen. "You've had too much to drink." he commented as he served them both another round while deciding if that wall was sturdy enough to hold them both- maybe the couch? When he thought about it, the kitchen table looked fine enough.

_**Just friends will talk shit to the person who talks shit about you.**_

Sasuke had seen the somber look that passed his, usually cheerful, sunny-haired teammate's face. Being the loud-nin's birthday, he could not fathom why he seemed so tense. As he walked back to the blonde's apartment, previously forgotten present in hand, he noticed a group of people muttering something strange. "the fox wouldn't expect it. All we have to do is make all of his _**friends**,_" the leader spat "stay away long enough for us to-" the loud noise of fist meeting wall startled them all to look behind them. A pissed sharigan-wielding Sasuke stared directly at them, making them cower in fear as they felt the malicious killer intent that suddenly surrounded them. "You will do _**nothing**," _he growled "except get the hell out of here."

_**Just friends are for awhile.**_

"You're stuck with me forever, ya'know?" announced a half-sober Naruto as he closed the space between them, their breaths mingling; hot puffs of oxygen caressing the other's skin. Sasuke's cheeks flushed again, his alcohol-enhanced mind making him easily flustered. "yeah, forever." he whispered huskily as he leaned in closer, meeting the rosy lips that were presented to him.

* * *

Don't forget to review and I'm also considering writing another one of this, with Gaara, Neji or whoever else you like.

**Rya.**


End file.
